The Future Is Now! chapter 6
by Anime Tenshi
Summary: Wedding Bells are ringing. The two new scouts are leaving. What this no more sailor senshi???


Disclaimer: Blah blah blah....I don't own sailor.....blah blah blah.....only own original characters.....blah blah blah.....wish I could say owned   
certain characters.....blah blah blah.....you all got the piont right? ^_^ sorry it took sooooo long for this next chapter to come out but I was  
out of town.  
  
  
Neo serenity: Mamo-chan!!!  
  
She flings her arms around him tears streaming down her face. Mamoru holds her tight.  
  
Mamoru: Usako!!! I never want to lose you again. Say you'll be mine forever.  
  
Neo serenity looks up at him, an overjoyed look on her face.  
  
Neo serenity: Of course!  
  
Then Luna and Artemis appear still in human form. Neo serenity and Minako run up to them.  
  
Neo serenity and venus: You're all right.  
  
They look at them surprised that they are still in human form.  
  
Neo serenity: You're still human?  
  
Luna looks at neo serenity and takes her hands.  
  
Luna: We will remain human forever now.  
  
Minako studies Artemis.  
  
Minako: Artemis...you look great.  
  
Artemis blushes.  
  
Artemis: Thanks Minako.  
  
All the scouts watched in amazement. Mamoru walks up to neo serenity and hugs her again, as does Yaten with Minako. Mia runs over  
to Sandy and flings her arms around him.  
  
Mia: Sandy! I've missed you so my love.  
  
Sandy returns her affections.  
  
Sandy: I've missed you too.  
  
Lily hugs Andy.  
  
Lily: Oh Andy!  
  
Andy clasps her tightly.  
  
Andy: I love you!  
  
Neo serenity and Mamoru kiss, as do Mia and Sandy, Lily and Andy, Seiya and Makoto, Rei and Chad, Minako and Yaten, Taiki and   
Ami, and Michiru and Haruka. Pluto and saturn just stand there shaking their heads.  
  
Hotaru: I still think that's gross.  
  
The couples stop kissing and look at Hotaru. Smiles crossing all their faces.  
  
All: Ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
Haruka looks down at Michiru and smiles.  
  
Haruka: I'm glad I got you back.  
  
Michiru hugs Haruka.  
  
Michiru: Me to.  
  
Shortly after this Diamond appears. Everyone looks at him.  
  
Diamond: Goodbye my love, and her dear friends.  
  
With that he fades away and Sapphire fades in.  
  
Sapphire: Sorry if I caused you trouble. Goodbye.  
  
Sapphire fades out and Emerald fades in.  
  
Emerald: I only helped because of Diamond. Bye.  
  
Emerald fades and Rubieus comes into view.  
  
Rubieus: Goodbye sailors.  
  
Rubieus fades and we see wise man.  
  
Wise man: I will return. Goodbye for now.  
  
Wise man goes and in comes Prisma.  
  
Prisma: Goodbye my dear friends.  
  
Primsa fades and we see Berdy.  
  
Berdy: Come and visit us some time. Bye.  
  
Out Berdy in Avory.  
  
Avory: Come to the shop. Great discounts. Bye.  
  
Out Avory in Catsy.  
  
Catsy: Don't forget us. Bye.  
  
Out Catsy in Queen Beryl.  
  
Queen Beryl: I'll see you in hell.  
  
Out Beryl in Jadeite.  
  
Jadeite: I'll see you again my king.  
  
Out Jadeite in Malachite.  
  
Malachite: Goodbye Endymion.  
  
Out Malachite in Zoycite.   
  
Zoycite: I'll never forget you as you are now.  
  
Out Zoycite in Nephlite.  
  
Nephlite: Tell Molly I'll never forget her.  
  
Out Nephlite in Amazon trio.  
  
Fisheye: Goodbye Usagi.  
  
Tigerseye: It's back to out dream world.  
  
Hawkseye: See you in your dreams.  
  
Out trio and in quartet.  
  
Quartet: We'll be seeing you again.  
  
Out quartet in Queen Neheliania.  
  
Neheliania: It's back to my kingdom. Please come and visit.  
  
Out Neheliania in sailor aluminum siren, sailor tin cat, sailor iron mouse, and sailor lead crow.  
  
Aluminum siren: Goobye scouts.  
  
Tin cat: Bye guys.  
  
Iron mouse: See ya.  
  
Lead crow: Bye everyone.  
  
The scouts fade away leaving Badiyanu behind.  
  
Badiyanu: I will give people what they want.  
  
Out Badiyanu in Princess Snow Kaguya.  
  
Kaguya: I will add the earth to my collectin if it's the last thing I do.  
  
Out Snow Kaguya in Fiore.  
  
Fiore: Goodbye my friends, I'll miss you all.  
  
Out Fiore in Ale and Ann.  
  
Ale: We will come back one day.  
  
Ann: Until then, goodbye.  
  
Out Ale and Ann in Peruru.  
  
Peruru: This isn't goodbye, I'll see you in your dreams.  
  
Out Peruru in Pupulan and his brothers.  
  
Pupulan and brothers: We will meet again.  
  
Out Pupulan and brothers in Galaxia.  
  
Galaxia: I will remember you always, and I will see you again someday.  
  
Galaxia fades away and leaves sailor earth and sun.  
  
Sailor earth: I will not be seeing you again for a very long time your majesties, but I will always be watching from the depths   
of Elysian.  
  
Sailor sun: I will return to the sun, but I hope to see you again one day. Goodbye your majesties.  
  
They begin to fade away.  
  
Neo serenity: Wait!  
  
The two fade back in and look at neo serenity startled.  
  
Sun: Is there something wrong?  
  
Neo serenity: Why have you never appeared before? I was always told you were mere myths.  
  
Earth: We are the final resort.  
  
Sun: The only attack we can do with out destroying most of the galaxy is the final attack that we scouts must all be together to  
do.  
  
Earth: So we usually stay out of sight and watch. We were told to do so by Serenity.  
  
Neo serenity: Serenity?  
  
Sun: Queen Serenity's mother.  
  
Neo serenity: Her mother!  
  
Earth: Yes, and now we must go.  
  
Sun: Farewell.  
  
The two fade away to reveal our final visitors. Serentiy, Helios, and Diana still in human form. Helios in holding Serenity and she  
is holding Diana's hand.  
  
Serenity: Don't worry about me mom. You'll be seeing me again very soon. Bye dad. Bye guys. See ya in the future.  
  
Diana: Goodbye king and queen.  
  
Helios: Don't worry about Serenity Endymion. I'll take good care of her.  
  
She smiles and he winks at Mamoru. They fade away and everyone is quite startled. Neo serenity looks at everyone and smiles. Mamoru   
turns to neo serenity will a worried look on his face.  
  
Mamoru: Usako, did he mean.....  
  
Neo serenity looks over at her fiance.  
  
Neo serenity: Yes, but I'm gald they all came back for a minute. Now we know they're all back.  
  
Mia nods her head and looks at Sandy.  
  
Mia: Sandy come back with me to my kingdom forever. I don't ever want to be away from you again.  
  
Sandy lifts Mia's head to his face his, and he smiles affectinately.  
  
Sandy: Of course.  
  
Lily pulls Andy to her and looks at him in a playful yet commanding sort of way.  
  
Lily: That goes double for me Andy.  
  
Andy is startled for a minute but then shrugs his shoulders and smiles.  
  
Andy: And triple for me?  
  
Neo serenity lets go of Mamoru and walks over to the two couples.  
  
Neo serenity: You must stay for the wedding.  
  
They look at her and then at each other, then back at her.  
  
The four: Ok!  
  
A week has now pasted. Everything is set up. All that's missing is the bride. Usagi sits in her room thinking to herself. She is her Neo Queen   
Serenity outfit only she doesn't have her crown on. She looks at herself in the mirror and drops her head, a single tear falls from her eye   
and lands on her dress leaving a small damp spot.  
  
Usagi: What if he doesn't go through with it?  
  
She puts her hand to her head in silent contemplation. A knock on the door causes her flinch, it opens and the girls pop their heads in.  
  
Rei: Come on lazy bones, or you'll be late for your wedding like everything else.  
  
Rei looks at Usagi waiting for her to laugh at the joke. She then realizes somethins is wrong. Minako takes a step towards Usagi. Usagi gets up.  
  
Usagi: I'm coming.  
  
She takes a step forward but then sits back down on the stool. Makoto walks over to her a worried expression on her face. She puts her hand on   
Usagi's shoulder.  
  
Makoto: What's wrong?  
  
She looks worriedly at Usagi, and then Usagi raises her head and looks at Makoto.  
  
Usagi: What if he doesn't go through with it?  
  
Minako walks over to her, kneels, and puts her hand on Usagi's.  
  
Minako: That's impossible, you know you're married in the future.  
  
Ami walks over and puts a hand on Usagi's other shoulder.  
  
Ami: Don't panic.  
  
Mia walks up smiles and takes a deep breath in.  
  
Mia: Just take deep breaths.  
  
Lily walks up next to Mia and smiles as well.  
  
Lily: He loves you, there's nothing to worry about.  
  
Rei comes over and is joined by Haruka and Michiru. They smile, and so does Usagi. She looks at them and gets up.  
  
Usagi: You are all right. Lets go.  
  
They walk down the hall in a straight line going like this: Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Mia, Lily, Usagi. The girls  
are each wearing a short, skintight, spaghetti-strapped dress, each a different color. Rei faded red, Minako faded yellow, Makoto faded green, Ami   
faded aquamarine, Haruka a faded golden color, Michiru a faded marine blue, Setsuna a faded maroon, Hotaru faded light purple, Mia faded blue,  
and Lily faded purple. Finally they get to the doors. The doors swing open to reveal a pathway to a large arch with roses weaved onto it. Standing   
there is Mamoru, Chad, Yaten, Seiya, Taiki, Sandy, and Andy at his side. Finally Rei starts up the walkway, and she is then followed by the others.   
They line up in a straight line and turn towards Usagi. Finally she begins to walk up. She doesn't take her eyes off of Mamoru the whole time. He   
smiles gently at his approaching bride. She smiles back and takes her place beside him. The holy man looks at them, smiles, and then opens his book.  
  
Holy man: On this fine day, we bring together two people in love, a long awaited day, finally come. Mamoru Chiba do you take Usagi Tsukino to be   
your wife?  
  
Mamoru looks down at Usagi and smiles warmly.  
  
Mamoru: I do.  
  
Usagi smiles back relieved.  
  
Holy man: Do you Usagi Tsukino take Mamoru Chiba to be you husband?  
  
Her gaze never left Mamoru and she smiles even bigger.  
  
Usagi: I do.  
  
They look at each other in complete understanding of what each other is thinking.  
  
Holy man: I pronouce you husband and wife....you may kiss the bride.  
  
Mamoru takes Usagi's chin in his hand and brings her mouth to his. They engage in a long and meaningful kiss. They then turn back to the holy man.   
He reaches for a crown that was resting on a velvet pillow.  
  
Holy man: With this, (he holds up the crown) I crown you Neo Queen Serenity, ruler of the silver millennium and this galaxy. (he places the crown on  
Usagi's head and then takes a scepter) And I proclaim you King Endymion, ruler of earth.  
  
He gives the scepter to Mamoru. Neo Serenity and Endymion turn to face everyone. Everyone bows, Mia and Lily bow their heads. They begin to walk   
away with Sandy and Andy. Neo Serenity runs after them.   
  
Neo serenity: Wait! Are you leaving so soon?  
  
They turn to face Neo Serenity and the others. A very serious expression crosses Mia's face.  
  
Mia: This was all great fun, but now we must go and fight our final battle.  
  
Neo Serenity looks at them confused.  
  
Neo Serenity: What ever do you mean?  
  
Lily looks at Neo Serenity gravely.  
  
Lily our parents still rule our galaxies with an iron fist. We must go and free our people from their oppression.  
  
Rei looks at them and then her eyes widen.  
  
Rei: Your parents, but wouldn't they be stronger than you?  
  
Mia looks down at the ground.  
  
Mia: Yes by quite a bit.  
  
Makoto smacks her fist against her hand.  
  
Makoto: I say we help them.   
  
Minako nods.  
  
Minako: I'm up for one last fight as a sailor senshi.  
  
Ami takes a step forward.  
  
Ami: Count me in.  
  
Hotaru puts a hand on Mia's shoulder.  
  
Hotaru: I'll go coz.  
  
Haruka and Michiru shrug.  
  
Haruka and Michiru: Sure.  
  
Setsuna looks at Sandy and Andy.  
  
Setsuna: Why not.  
  
Endymion puts his hand around Neo Serenity's waist.  
  
Endymion: I'll come as well.  
  
Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten nod.  
  
The three: Count us in.  
  
Luna comes running up to them.  
  
Luna: Before you all head off, you should all know that you are no longer sailor senshi. You are eternal guardians  
now. You must all use your new power sticks, which are inside waiting for you.  
  
They look at Luna and nod.  
  
All: Lets go!  
  
  
  
  
Well sorry it took sooooooo long. I've been out of town. I'll have chapters seven and eight out on tuesday or wendsay! ^_^  



End file.
